


how it goes

by opheliasnettles



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Kissing, M/M, all lowercase, fellas is it gay to kiss the homie after fencing practice, i guess. i don’t know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasnettles/pseuds/opheliasnettles
Summary: how it goes, for the prince hamlet and the lord laertes.just a tiny look into their relationship.
Relationships: Hamlet/Laertes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	how it goes

**Author's Note:**

> i can write a little fanfic during nano. as a treat. 
> 
> unbetaed and barely edited. haven’t moved since i started writing. enjoy.

it always goes suddenly:

one moment the prince hamlet is bandaging a slice on his arm and then laertes has his hands cupping his face and they are kissing. it does not feel like their fencing matches, not a fight but a melding, a piecing, a patching together. 

it always goes like this:

laertes always starts. he always puts his hands on hamlet’s sharp cheekbones. he always dips down to kiss his lips. he always pulls him tight. he always puts away the foils when they break apart. hamlet always cries. 

it sometimes goes like this:

sometimes they will kiss in the practice room and sometimes they kiss in the hallways and sometimes they kiss in the library. sometimes laertes will let his hands fall to hamlet’s shoulders, his back, his hips. sometimes laertes will kiss his cheeks. sometimes hamlet will scrabble at laertes’ back, holding on tightly. sometimes hamlet will kiss laertes’ neck, or his jaw, or his chest. sometimes laertes will clutch hamlet tight to his chest to let him cry and sometimes he will slump to the ground with him and kiss his head and sometimes, rarely, he will cry too. sometimes laertes will fit his hand into hamlet’s and they will surreptitiously sneak into one of their bedrooms, hold each other until they fall asleep, drift between reality and fantasy. 

tonight it goes like this:

it is a deep blue night. hot summer sun has cooled to a pleasant breeze drifting in through the window. the moon is almost full. the crickets purr outside. hamlet has his head on laertes’ shoulder and his knee over laertes’ stomach and his arms wrapped around one of laertes’. laertes has his hand resting gently on hamlet’s cheek. they are both sure the other is asleep and refuse to disturb them. hamlet syncs his breathing with the rise and fall of laertes’ chest; laertes gingerly brushes hamlet’s cheekbone with the side of his thumb; and it feels like love, somehow. 

  
  
  



End file.
